Neo Saiba
, , , , , |digivice=Two Digivice 01 |age=13''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Volume 3, "Butter-Fly" |blood=A |born=January 8 |gender=Male |height=159 cm |relatives=Rei Saiba (sister) |nationality=Japanese |sign=Capricorn |weight=45 kg }} is one of the main antagonists of ''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. He is a Tamer summoned by , as well as the brother of Rei Saiba. Appearance Neo is a tall and skinny teenager with pale skin, spiky white hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with black sleeves, two vertical red stripes on each side of the chest, and white peace symbols on each sleeves. He also wears a black undershirt, white jeans with red pocket openings, a black belt with a silver buckle, white shoes with red markings, black fingerless gloves with silver decorations on the knuckles, and a long light blue scarf with tattered-looking ends. His arms are wrapped with bandages, and he wears two Digivice 01s on his wrists. Neo's left ear is pierced multiple times, and he is shown wearing a large silver earring and an earring with a hanging black down arrow on his earlobe, as well as a smaller stud earring above them. After is created, a jagged black marking appears under Neo's right eye. This mark disappears after 's death. In a flashback, Neo is shown wearing his school uniform, consisting of a dark colored blazer and pants, a white button-up shirt, and a black tie. When he returns from the Digital World, Neo is shown wearing a black T-shirt under a dark colored short-sleeved jacket, light colored pants and light colored shoes. Description Neo likes playing the piano. Etymologies ;Neo Saiba *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "colored feathers". Possibly a pun on "|サイバー|saibā}}. *Neo. Anagram of "One". Together with Rei, it is a pun on " ".Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Volume 9, "The Holy Light, UlForce". With it is likely also a pun on "}}. Fiction Neo is a talented player of the Digimon V-pets, and is the undefeated D-1 Champion. Neo's first partner was , whom he discarded when it kept losing battles, but during his stay in the Digital World, his team of partners expand to include , , (digivolved from his original Greymon), , , and most importantly, . He is a master of DNA digivolutions, which he exploits with his Devimon and Ogremon, who DNA digivolve to , and his Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon, who DNA digivolve to . However, each of his partners were deleted either by Zeromaru or Neo himself. Neo and his younger sister Rei befriended Hideto Fujimoto after Neo transferring to his school and beat him in a Digimon V-pet battle. Rei hinted that Hideto is Rei's first friend, and that he was much happier now that he had a Digimon Tamer as a friend. One day, Rei was hit by a truck running a red light, and was paralyzed as a result. Neo, who cared deeply for his younger sister, refused to accept her disability, and sought to recreate the fun times he had together with Rei and Hideto before the accident. He received Arcadiamon from Daemon, which he used to kill and later . He later brought it during the invasion upon 's castle with an army of Airdramon, Devidramon, Vilemon, Devimon, a Boltmon, a Gryphonmon, a Megadramon, a Gigadramon, and . His Arcadiamon defeated Leo and . Sometime after the invasion and after Rei threatens to stop the fight by jumping off the cliff, Neo and Taichi stop their rivalry. After the event, Neo befriends Tai and the Alias III again and saves Taichi's life. He goes on to win the next D-1 tournament and keeps his friendship with the four in the Real World. Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Antagonists Category:Undubbed